


Glitzernde Seifenblasen

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Johnlock Goes Parenting [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Glitter, Living Together, M/M, POV John Watson, Parenthood, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock is a good dad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Können Seifenblasen glitzern? Sherlock und Rosie starten ein Experiment.





	Glitzernde Seifenblasen

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Freundin und ich hatten uns über ein solches Szenario unterhalten und ich musste einfach etwas dazu schreiben. Ich weiß, es ist sehr kurz... Aber dafür bringt es die volle Ladung Fluff mit sich^^

„Etwas weiter nach links…. nein, nicht so weit… gut und jetzt heb mich hoch“.

Neugier hat mich gepackt und ich kann einfach nicht anders, als mein leider noch fast unangetastetes Toast und meinen (noch) heißen Tee zurückzulassen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Schließlich weiß man ja nie, welche waghalsigen Experimente in 221b als nächstes durchgeführt werden. Doch als ich vorsichtig um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer luge, erblicke ich aber wohl das komplette Gegenteil eines Desasters. Das Bild setzt sich wie folgt zusammen: Sherlock steht auf einem Stuhl, platziert zwischen dem niedrigen Couchtisch und dem gemütlichen Kaminbereich. Auf seiner Hüfte balanciert er vorsichtig Rosie, welche ganz entzückt, aber gleichzeitig unendlich zielstrebig auf ein Fläschchen Seifenblasen in ihrer rechten Hand hinabschaut. Aber was ist das in ihrer Linken? Glitzer? Oh Gott, wer das wohl nachher wieder aus dem Teppich fummeln darf… Naja. Entspannt an den Türrahmen gelehnt beobachte ich weiter das Spiel. Vorsichtig öffnet Sherlock die Flasche mit einer Hand, während er mit der anderen das verzückte Mädchen sicher weiter festhält.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur verschiedene Versuche starten, damit wir auch genügend Daten zum auswerten haben Papi! Am besten machen wir es zuerst so: Du machst Seifenblasen und ich werfe den Glitzer in die Luft, wenn er hält, hatten wir schon einmal Erfolg. Als nächstes tunken wir das Stäbchen in den Glitzer und danach in die Seife und als letztes schütten wir alles einfach zusammen!“

Der Detektiv schmunzelt nur, öffnet die Seifenblasen. „Alles klar Rosie, dann auf drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei!“.

Pinker Glitzer und schimmernde Blasen fliegen kurz durch die Luft lautes Lachen und Glucksen erfüllt den Raum. Schon bald aber landen die Versuchsobjekte sanft auf dem dunklen Teppich.

„Papi Papi, hast du das gesehen? Es hat funktioniert! Glitzernde Seifenblasen!“, die Kleine ist vor Freude kaum mehr zu halten und auch Sherlock kann sein breites Grinsen nicht verbergen.

Dafür putze ich gerne mal länger.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen :)


End file.
